Backpacker lovin'
by Fairusa84
Summary: Submission for Squeeze My Lemon, March 21st. Because backpackers also want to get down and dirty :p Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: Everything _Twilight_ is owned by Stephenie Meyer and Summit/Lionsgate. As you may notice, I don't even use names here, but you might recognize the hot surfer as our favorite vampire in human shape, hence this little tidbit: no copyright infringement intended. I just used him as my fuckhot fictional partner in crime.**

**A/N Earlier this year, I had the pleasure of meeting chartwilightmom, host of Dirty Cheeky Monkeys, in person, when I was in her area during my travels. Of course, we talked Twi and writing, and I volunteered to write a lemony o/s for Squeeze My Lemon. A few days later, she tweeted me that I was scheduled for March 21st, so I got to writing. Since I had been backpacking for over 6 months, I decided to draw inspiration from my own experiences while on the road, which turned into the story below. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There is no way either of us can afford the privacy of a hotel room for the night; we are both dirt poor, having been on the road for the past five months, living on noodles for weeks now. A bunk bed in a hostel dorm is as good as it's going to get. Frankly, I don't care. I haven't had any sex since long before I left home, and we have been dancing around each other since sharing the weed my roommate brought back from a daytrip earlier this week.<p>

Tonight, amped up on liquid courage – thanks to all the complimentary shots – and jealous over some of the skanks who are throwing themselves at him, I pull him off the table after he wins the _wet jock_ contest, and make sure he knows what my intentions are. He is a very willing participant, letting his hands wander as our tongues explore while we practically dry-hump each other in the bar.

We met over breakfast the morning of my first surfing lesson, which turned out to be his second. He took that as an invitation to show me his 'skill' and teach me some 'tricks'. I admit to having shamelessly ogled him that day, but can you blame me? He already looks every bit the surfer, with his tall, lean body, defined yet proportionate musculature, and sun-kissed skin. His left sleeve, expanding onto his back and ribcage, made me drool – I love good ink on a hot man! His sparkling green eyes, resembling the tropical waters we have surfed, gaze upon me now with a mixture of lust and awe. His hair is a wild array of bronze and blonde, and I am delighted to finally being able to run my fingers through it. No product; just boy and salt – perfect beach hair. And finally, his voice; it sounded like velvet rubbed over gravel – smooth yet rough – when he whispered in my ear, 'Let's get out of here.'

Stumbling back to our hostel takes even longer than our inebriated states would suggest, but that might have something to do with the fact that we continue to make out, and that at one point he pushes me up against a wall as his hand works its way into my panties. At last, we make it to the hostel, deciding to go to his dorm, since it is closer and less crowded – only five out of eight beds are occupied. Plus, he has a bottom bunk, whereas I have a top one. Not that I would mind giving my slutty roommate a taste of her own medicine…

He unlocks the door and quickly pushes me inside. Closing the door again, he spins me around and puts a finger to my lips, beckoning me to be silent for a moment. The only sound in the room is the deep, even breathing of his sleeping roommates. Satisfied that no one is listening in on us at the moment, he pulls me close and kisses me again while simultaneously steering us over to his bed, conveniently located in a corner. Wordlessly, he takes his blanket and ties it around the bunk, creating a private cubicle. Raising the corner, he motions me inside and climbs in after me, both of us kicking off our flipflops. We kiss and touch and feel for the longest time, and I marvel at the way my body reacts to him. It's like it knows him, and he knows exactly where to touch to drive me crazy. Aching to feel more, I reach for the button of his shorts, but he grabs my wrist, halting my movement. I open my eyes and look at him questioningly. In answer, he rolls me over till I'm on my back, and kisses me hard. He props himself up on one arm and lets his free hand roam down my body until he finds the hem of my white cotton dress, inching it up.

Pulling away from my mouth, he buries his head in the crook of my neck and whispers, 'You're _killing_ me, looking all sweet and innocent like that. But you're quite the vixen, aren't you?'

With that, he gently bites my earlobe, causing me to gasp at both the sensation and his words. He pushes my dress up and over my head and flings it to the foot of the bed, leaving me in my panties. His lips kiss their way south as he massages my breasts. By the time he's ghosting kisses across my stomach, I'm a panting mess, lifting my hips, desperate for friction.

'Hold very still,' he murmurs against my skin, so low I'm straining to make out the words.

He pushes my legs up so my feet are planted flat on the mattress, and, torturously slow, peels of my panties as his stubble tickles the skin of my inner thighs. I can feel his hot breath where I want him, but he is taunting me, not moving closer just yet. I look down at him, barely able to see him in the dim of our little bubble, and meet his burning gaze.

'You're fucking gorgeous like this.'

His voice is rough and he bites his lip as he inhales sharply, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

He makes sure he has my full attention, and then, almost as though in slow motion, he brings his mouth to me. My hands fly into his hair, anchoring myself to him as the sensations wash over me. He is talented, that's for sure. He licks until he reaches my clit, flicking it a few times with his tongue. At my whimper, he chuckles against me, then pulls back a little, adding his fingers to the mix. They tease, sliding up and down and circling before pushing inside. They curl and thrust, making every nerve ending stand to attention, while he sucks on my clit. I can feel myself approaching my peak, but he seems to sense it, too, because he slows down, making me writhe against him in frustration.

A noise close by startles us both and he pauses his ministrations. One of his roommates mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep and moves around in his bed. He shares my apprehension at continuing while we're not sure if his roommates are asleep, and crawls back up my body, kissing me softly. I can taste myself on his tongue; it's strangely arousing. Feeling him grind against me, I realize he's still fully clothed, and I tug his shirt off in an attempt to rectify the situation. He smiles at me and pulls me to a sitting position, handing me my dress before stepping out of our partitioned section. Confused, I hurry to pull my dress back over my head and follow him across the room. He opens the door to the ensuite bathroom. With the door locked behind us, he flicks on the light over the mirror, casting a subdued glow over the room.

'More privacy,' he explains, and pulls me flush against him.

His hands move down my back, grabbing my butt underneath my dress, kneading the heated flesh. I waste no time unfastening his button-fly this time and push his shorts down, his erection springing free.

As my fingers wrap around his length, I lean up to whisper in his ear, 'Stop teasing me. I want you. Now.'

He groans and lifts me up onto the counter, then pulls his wallet from the pocket of his discarded shorts, retrieving a condom. I take it from him, tearing the foil packet and deftly rolling it down his length. His head drops to my shoulder at the contact and he holds on tightly to my hips in a vain attempt to ground himself. When I'm finished, his mouth attacks mine, his tongue seeking, and he pulls me to the edge of the counter. I'm almost falling off, but I wrap my legs around him while his grip is still solid. I reach down for him and place his tip at my entrance. He doesn't waste time in pushing forward and filling me.

Two thoughts enter my mind.

_Finally._

_So full._

He is well-equipped and I can feel every inch of him stretching me. I pull back a little from our kiss, biting my lip to stifle a moan. He feels_ so good_ already. I then tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his face back to mine, silently imploring him to start moving as I try to tilt my hips. He gets the message and forcefully grinds against me.

There's a sense of urgency in both of us, knowing we can get caught at any moment. This has to be quick and rough, and it's just what I want, what I need from him right now. Fortunately, he's aware I won't be able to come like this, because he brings one hand around my body and starts rubbing my clit as he nibbles on a nipple. My head is thrown back and if I were to open my eyes I would be able to see the mirror fogging up with my panting breaths and our body heat.

He works me into a frenzy and I know it won't be long now. My head snaps up as I pull him even tighter against my chest and use my feet to pull his hips as close into mine as our bodies will allow, urging him deeper and harder. He jerks, then stills against me, panting against my breasts, as my breath catches and I exhale heavily in his ear.

After a few moments, he lifts his head and smiles at me before kissing me deeply, slowly this time, still smiling against my lips. Pulling back, he gently lifts me off the counter and places my feet back on the floor. I adjust my dress so I am somewhat covered, but my hair is a wild mess and there is a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin – evidence of our actions. Once he's gotten rid of the condom he pulls me in his arms again and kisses me once more. I melt into his embrace and find myself wishing we could stay like this forever, even if it's in a hostel bathroom.

His next move is so juvenile and silly, I almost double over in laughter: he leans over the counter and uses his finger to write _I fucked in here_ in the fog on the mirror. I join in on the childish behavior by drawing a smiley face next to it.

Then, just as I am about to unlock the door to return to his bed, we hear the door to the room open and someone stumbling inside. It takes us a few moments, but then we recognize the drunk ramblings as that of his friend whom he's traveling with and who was still at the bar when we left, making out with a leggy blonde.

The doorknob jiggles; he's obviously in need of a trip to the bathroom, but doesn't realize it's locked.

'What the fuck?' the friend says, annoyed at the door's refusal to cooperate.

'I'm using the bathroom,' he says. 'Be out in a minute.'

'Oh. Okay. Imma find my toothbrush.'

When he's certain his friend is rummaging through his locker, he opens the door and quickly ushers me to his bed, where I lie close to the wall. He moves in behind me and wraps his arm around my waist, kissing my shoulder. We're safe from discovery by his drunk buddy, who makes his way to the bathroom.

Through the door, we hear him mutter.

'It says 'fuck' on the mirror? And why does it smell like sex in here?'

Then, he bursts through the door.

'Dude, did you have a girl in here?' he whisper-yells.

I stifle my giggles as he motions for me to be quiet. I can hear his friend move closer.

'Is she still here?' he asks, standing on the other side of the blanket.

'Just… go to sleep, bro,' he answers exasperatedly. 'You're drunk.'

'True.' I can practically hear the grin in his friend's voice. 'But seriously, I want deets tomorrow.'

'Whatever,' he chuckles. 'Good night.'

We wait, lightly touching and teasing each other, until his friend's loud snores fill the room. When they do, he wastes no time in yanking off my dress again and tugging down his shorts. His hand moves between my legs to find me wet and ready for him – still, again, who knows? He motions for me to roll onto my back and then he pushes my legs up. I hook my hands in my knees to keep them there as he puts on another condom. Next, he's on his side, propped up on one arm, pushing inside me once more.

He has me so worked up, it doesn't take long. That doesn't matter, though, because I feel like I'm about to shatter into a million pieces with all the emotions and sensations fighting for dominance within my body and my mind.

We kiss, and it's all wet sounds – skin slapping, fingers rubbing, tongues mingling. I breathe his name, and he groans in response, thrusting impossibly deeper and hitting a spot that feels particularly delicious. Combined with the way his fingers manipulate my nipple while I'm teasing my clit, it's too much. I try to keep quiet as my orgasm rocks through me. His hand abandons my breast, pulling my mouth to his as he muffles my moans with desperate kisses. I'm still shuddering when he pulls away, both of us panting. My name falls from his lips, followed by a grunted, 'Shit, damn, _fuck_!' before his hips jerk against mine and I feel him pulse inside me.

He barely has the presence of mind to remove the condom and discard it under his bed to clean up later before he pulls me tight against him and passes out with his face buried in my hair. I am not far behind, a satisfied smile on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Brings back memories... ;)<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**

**And, to make this a little interactive, share your own travel-sexperience...**


End file.
